I Hate Everything About You
by ScarletSummer
Summary: How can I be in love with two men, especially when one of them is supposed to be my enemy? Ginny/Draco/Harry arranged marriage fic.
1. Weasels and Ferrets

REPLACEMENT. I replaced this chapter because I didn't like what I did with the old version.

* * *

A/N: LONG- BUT READ IT ALL This story does not follow modern-day marriage laws of the United Kingdom. Also, the personalities on the parts of any or all characters may or may not be correspondent to those represented in the published books by J.K. Rowling. Furthermore, please do not point out to me that there are already several stories that are similar to this one for I am perfectly of that fact. This story is loosely based upon the song "(I Hate) Everything About You" by Three Days Grace, although I would not consider this a songifc. Each Chapter will contain one stanza of the lyrics. Due to that, this story will be nine chapters long. One more thing: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is not included in the history of this story, and it takes place in Ginny's sixth year.

* * *

Disclaimer- don't sue, all I own is the plot.

* * *

Chapter One- Ferrets and Weasels

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

"You," Ginny Weasley said incredulously to her sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy. "Cannot be serious."

"Oh and you think I would make this up? Listen to me, _Weaselette, _I do not want this anymore than you do," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, how do you know this is true?" she inquired; sitting on a desk in the vacated classroom he had pulled her into.

"Because my mother told me, and it was in your parents' will," he answered, sitting on the desk adjacent to her. She looked away from him at the mention of her parents. Arthur and Molly Weasley had both been killed in the final battle against Voldemort. They had been assisting Harry Potter, along with the Order of the Phoenix when they got hit simultaneously with the forbidden killing curse, _avada kedavra. _

"My parents would not want me to marry a filthy git like you, _Malfoy_," she spat, still turned away from him.

"Well, it says it in their will, and they had already planned it with my mother," he remarked. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had also been killed in the battle, so he was not mentioned (although this was also partly because Draco was not particularly fond of him).

"This is ridiculous, why would they want _us _to get married? Our parents hate each other, we hate each other, what's the point?" she questioned in outrage.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Weasley?" he retorted. "W-E A-R-E B-O-T-H-"

"Just say it in words," she demanded.

"It is because we are both pure-bloods. The line is dying and so they are forcing us to make it continue further," he explained slowly, as if not sure that she would understand what he was saying if he spoke quickly.

"My parents didn't care about blood," she argued.

"No, but mine did. Even if my father hated your muggle-loving parents, he still convinced them to make this arrangement. I do not know how he did, but we can't change it. It's in both their wills and my mother supports it," he informed her.

"I am not marrying you, Ferret," she said decidedly, standing up. "I don't care what you or your mother or those wills say." She then went out into the corridor, leaving him alone.

She couldn't believe what she was just told, but she knew it to be true. Oh, how much she hated being the only girl in her family at that moment. She went to the great hall for dinner, which was where she was headed when the git had sidetracked her, and sat down at her usual spot.

"Something wrong, Ginny?" Hermione Granger, Ginny's best friend, asked from her seat across the table.

"No, I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"You sure?" her brother, Ron, questioned. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," she said stiffly as she violently flung some mashed potatoes at her plate. Ron exchanged apprehensive glances with his best mate, Harry Potter and then dropped the subject. Ginny quickly finished eating and left the hall without a word. She then went out onto the grounds and sat on a large boulder next to the lake.

Soon enough, Harry showed up and sat down next to her.

"So, honestly Gin, what's wrong?" he asked her, concern shining in his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing," she answered simply.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," he informed her, looking down into her eyes. She nodded and looked up at him. He reached out suddenly and placed his hand on her cheek. He pulled it back just as quickly as he had put it there, however. She looked down at his hand that now lay on the stone between them. Before she could understand what was happening, he had entwined his fingers with hers and leaned in toward her. Their faces were but an inch apart.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called from a little way's away. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Yes?" he asked him. While Harry talked to Ron, Ginny zoned out. What would have happened had Ron not shown up? She would never know now. And what about Malfoy? If she was basically engaged to him, she shouldn't be out with Harry and all that. But of course, why did that matter? It's Malfoy. Ginny was shaken out of her reverie by Harry's voice.

"Ginny? Gin, come on, we need to go back to the castle." She got up reluctantly and let him and her brother guide her back up to the Gyrffindor common room. She went up to her dorm after saying goodnight to the boys. Ginny lay in her bed, fully awake and fully dressed for hours that night. Malfoy and Harry were the only things she could think of. Malfoy because she was completely and totally opposed to marrying him, obviously. And Harry because, well she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just from having him give her all that attention, and how It was no wonder, how she fell asleep at three A.M., and still could not escape these new issues in her dreams.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I have had a horrible week (which is why I haven't been updating anything) and reviews will make me happy! I have a lot done on the next chapter, so all I need is the motive to finish it.


	2. Rings and Things

Disclaimer-you know it already

* * *

A/N: I know I have been saying I would be getting things up faster, but like I said in the updated last chapter, my week has been totally miserable so I wasn't creatively at my best. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

IF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BEFORE THE DAY OF SATURDAY MAY THRITEENTH THEN GO REREAD IT BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN CHANGED.

* * *

Chapter Two- Rings and Things

* * *

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Dumbledore personally pulled Ginny and Draco out of potions class the next morning. He led the two up to his office.

"I am sure that by now know what it is your parents wishes for you to get married. I know this may be sudden, but the ceremony is scheduled for three days from now, on Saturday. Those present will be you two, Mrs. Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, and myself. No one else is to know of your marriage. It is to be kept between just those at the wedding until you are informed otherwise," Dumbledore said, all business.

"Three days from now? Are you serious? I can't get married to Malfoy in three days! I didn't even get an engagement ring. That is so unfair," Ginny complained, outraged. At that, Malfoy rolled his eyes and reached into a pocket of his robes. He pulled out a black velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, sounding unenthused, and opening the box to reveal a simple yet elegant white gold ring with a single diamond set in the center.

"I don't have a choice," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Well that was a special moment," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly make it romantic either," she retorted. Malfoy sighed dramatically and they both turned back to the headmaster who had been watching this with detachment.

"That was pathetic," he said simply. The two teens were surprised at hearing these words come from Dumbledore, to say the least. The headmaster gestured for them to leave, and they did so.

"Even he thinks that we're pathetic," Ginny nearly yelled once they were outside of the office. "If we are going to do this, Ferret, we are not going to make it that wretched."

"You're the one calling your fiancé a ferret," he snapped.

"Well if you hadn't been such a git about proposing to me," she said through gritted teeth.

"You want me to do it the right way? Fine, give me the ring," he said, holding his hand out. She placed the ring in his outstretched hand and he placed it back in the box. "Right now, we must go back to class, but I will contact you later."

"Okay. So are we going to be normal about this? Even though neither of us really want to do this?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes," he replied. They walked back to class in silence. When they returned, Ginny sat at her table with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered loudly.

"Nothing," Ginny answered. They would have interrogated her more if Snape weren't glaring at them from his desk.

After lunch that day, Ginny had a free period. She wanted to be alone, so she went in search for an empty classroom to sit and think. She found one that appeared to be unoccupied on the sixth floor. She opened the door and what she saw was not something she would ever be able to forget. Malfoy was lying on top of some Slytherin girl that Ginny didn't know and they were both shirtless. The girl was just reaching for his belt when he looked up and saw Ginny.

"Oh shit," he said, getting up. He and the girl got dressed and she left the room quickly. Once the Slytherin was gone, Ginny turned to Malfoy.

"What the bloody fucking hell do you think you are doing?" Ginny screamed at him.

"I think you know perfectly well what that was," he replied lazily.

"Malfoy, we may not like it, but we are _engaged. _And you know, that generally means that you do not go about fooling around with other girls," she said, striding towards him until they were about a foot apart. Since he didn't reply, Ginny continued in her not-so-dulcet tones. "What happened to at least putting some effort into this? Huh, Ferret?"

"Will you two just _shut up?_" a voice asked from behind them. Ginny turned to see a portrait of an old, portly man with gray hair glowering down at them. Frustrated, she grabbed Malfoy's hand and dragged him out of the room. She took him to the Room of Requirements.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"What do you expect me to say? I wasn't aware that this betrothal would cut me off from all of my… usual benefits," he said with a smirk. "Maybe if you had told me…."

"Malfoy, being engaged means that you don't do that," she said tiredly, sitting down on the sofa in the room. "Never mind, just forget it, Malfoy," she said softly. Although he wished more than anything that he could just leave, Malfoy sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, okay Weasley? I'm sorry, I didn't think you would actually care," he said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I don't know why I do care," she sighed. "This is so messed up. It was so much better when we could just outright hate each other. So, are you going to re-propose to me still?"

"Do you still want me to?" he inquired.

"Of course, if I have to be engaged to you, I at least want it to be something worth remembering. Not just you asking it like you wished you were dead, in Dumbledore's office, at that."

"Okay," he said, grinning. "Tonight then."

* * *

A/N: Review for two reasons: for me to update, and for me to feel better since my week was so awful. More reviews, more updates. Please and thank you.


	3. Books and Looks

Disclaimer: only plot is mine.

* * *

A/N: To the readers of any of my other stories- I am kind of stuck on those.

I had planned on adding the next two days into this chapter but I wanted to end it here. So the next chapter will be suuuper long. Also, sorry for the cheesy rhyming chapter titles. They're just all I can think of. Plus it's late and I am half asleep. I have really had all of this written for about a week and a half, but it just now struck me to post it as is. I hope it's not too crappy.

Also, it has come to my attention that I made a little mistake here. I have Ginny and Draco in the same potions class. And I know the summary says that it is in Ginny's sixth year and all... but I am going to change things a bit and put her in her seventh year with Draco and Harry and all of them. I just want them to get out of school at the same time. I am going to change the summary later, when I am awake.

* * *

Chapter three: Books and Looks

* * *

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Ginny was in the library with Hermione after classes that day. She was waiting for Hermione to finish revising her transfiguration essay when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Malfoy behind her.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of the essay.

"This doesn't regard you, Granger," he replied, his hand still on Ginny's shoulder. "Come on, Ginny."

"I'll see you later, Mione," Ginny said, gathering her stuff and getting up. Hermione looked very bewildered and appeared to be about to ask something. Ginny smiled at her and then left with Malfoy.

"What's her issue?" Malfoy asked Ginny, taking her books for her.

"I don't know. And why did you call me Ginny?" she inquired while wondering why he had started carrying her things.

"Because, you wanted this to be like a normal engagement, so that is what you are getting," he replied in a finalizing manner. He led her to a spiral staircase and sat her books at the bottom. He then conjured a blindfold and put it on her. "No peeking."

"What is this for?" she asked. Instead of answering, he took her hand and led her up the staircase. He then removed the blindfold with a flick of his wand. Ginny looked around and found that she was in the astronomy tower. It was candlelit with white and red roses everywhere.

"Like it?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded; amazed that he would do this for her. She looked back at Malfoy, and he was on one knee in front of her, pulling out the velvet box. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Draco," she said with a smile. He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger once more. Still holding her hand, he looked down into her eyes.

"I guess this is where the two lovers kiss romantically," she said quietly. _Why did I just say that?_ She asked herself. Of course she didn't want to kiss Malfoy. He was only doing this because she made him do it.

"Yeah," he whispered, his voice deep and soft. "It is." Looking into his silver-blue eyes, for once Ginny saw more than hatred or smugness. Could it be? No, it couldn't possibly be that. Malfoys didn't show any warmth or care for anyone. Before she could contemplate what she saw in his eyes, he had leaned in towards her and placed his other hand on her waist. He slowly closed the remaining space between them and pressed his lips against hers. It lasted only a couple seconds before he quickly stepped back, letting go of her.

"Romantic enough?" he questioned, his famous smirk returning to his lips. _Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy, just kissed me. _Ginny thought. _This cannot be happening. He kissed me! And I let him!_

"Definitely," she said, despite her brain telling her that it was all wrong. Ginny wasn't listening to her brain at that moment. She was paying more attention to how her heart was pounding in her chest and how her lips tingled from his kiss. She couldn't deny the fact that Draco was extremely sexy. With his soft blonde hair falling into his eyes, those piercing eyes, he was gorgeous. Without consulting her mind, Ginny stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked significantly surprised, but encircled her waist with his arms anyway. She gently tilted his head down until their lips met again.

"This doesn't mean I like you," she murmured against his lips. He moved to her neck, lightly biting and sucking before replying.

"Well I still hate you too." She could feel his voice reverberating through her since he was still kissing her neck. It wasn't until nearly fifteen minutes later that she was snapped out of her trance-like state at the feeling of his cool hands against her stomach as he slid them under her shirt. She removed his hands and backed off.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his breath uneven and heavy. Ginny nervously bit her swollen lower lip that was reddened by the kissing and took a few more steps backwards. He strode toward her and she kept going back. "Are you, are you afraid of me?"

"I don't want to do that," she said, knowing he understood that she meant what had just happened between them.

"Well, we don't have to, I won't force you," he said, coming closer to her. She continued to draw back from him. Draco stopped walking and looked at her. "I am not going to try that again, okay? I promise."

"Since when have I been able to trust you? Us being engaged isn't going to change that," she stated icily. There goes the romantic moment.

"Well what do you want me to do? Take you back to your common room?" he wanted to know. She nodded. He plucked one of the red roses from the decoration and handed it to her. Then with a flick of his wand, the rest were gone. "Okay, lets go then."

They ambled back down the spiral stairs and Draco didn't carry her stuff for her this time. She had been hoping that he would, but she didn't blame him for not wanting to. She picked up her books and then he walked with her in silence to the painting that was the passage to the Gryffindor common room. She walked to the portrait and he turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Draco," she said softly. He walked back over to her.

"Yes?" he asked, barely hiding a smirk.

"Thank you. For not rushing me and for being so wonderful tonight, I really appreciate it," she replied. She quickly hugged him then went into the common room, smiling at him as she shut the portrait. Hermione was sitting on the sofa when she got in, looking worn out. It was nearly eleven as it was and normally she was in bed at nine.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded, standing up. "Why did you go off with Malfoy? Since when have you socialized with him?"

"It was nothing, Hermione, calm down," Ginny lied. It had been a big deal, but Hermione couldn't know that. She just hoped that Harry and Ron hadn't found out she'd been off with Draco, erm, Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy walking into the library, wanting you to go somewhere with him, and you doing so willingly is _not _nothing, Ginny. Now tell me," Hermione insisted. As she was saying this, Ginny put her left hand in her pocket, not wishing to be questioned about the ring.

"Let it go, Hermione, okay? I am not going to tell you," Ginny said, and with that headed up to her dormitory. All the other girls in the dorm were asleep when she got in. As she changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers, Ginny couldn't help but think about Malfoy and how he had kissed her. Why had she gotten into that? _Teenage hormones and lust. _She told herself. _That's all._ She climbed into bed; trying to convince herself that is was nothing more than that. Plus, wouldn't it be normal for two people who just got engaged to start kissing? It was only natural.

_I am actually engaged to Draco Malfoy, the guy that, up until now, I was sure was my worst enemy. But how can he be after how much I wanted and enjoyed what just happened? Then when he put his hand up my shirt, I think I was enjoying it a bit too much. Not that I didn't want to do that, like I said I didn't, I just didn't think it was right that I wanted to. Gods, he was such a- dare I say it- sweetheart today. This is like the apocalypse; it's just not normal._

After having lain in bed for about an hour, wanting to kiss Malfoy more and more with every passing minute, Ginny got up and walked into the common room. She was about to sit on the sofa when she noticed that Harry was lying on it.

"Hey," he said, sitting up to make room for her.

"Hey. You couldn't sleep either?" she asked, leaning onto the back of the sofa tiredly.

"Nope. I haven't been sleeping well since the Battle," he said drowsily. "Why can't you get to sleep?"

"Not sure," she lied, glancing at him. Her thoughts wandered back to the night before when she was sure he had been about to kiss her… Would it be so wrong if that happened now?

_You're engaged, Weasley._

To Malfoy, plus he was sexing up that Slytherin girl.

_And you lectured him on how wrong it was since you are ENGAGED._

I want to revenge him.

_You shouldn't._

Too bad.

Ginny tilted her face towards his and looked into his eyes. As if he knew what she wanted, Harry slowly lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: Okay, not very long, but longer than the first two chapters. The more you all review, the faster I will write the next chapter and the longer it will be. Remember, for this story, you want me to have long chapters because after this there are six chapters left and then after that, it's over. REVIEW please. 


	4. No Title That Rhymes This Time

Disclaimer-I own nothing, you know that

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that this is short when I said last chapter that it would be long. It's been too long since I updated and I figured even this little bit is better than nothing. I'm trying to keep up here guys, but I do have guy issues currently and finals coming up...

* * *

Chapter Four: No Title That Ryhmes This Time

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

_The only reason I did that was because I had been focusing so much on wanting to kiss Draco again,_ Ginny told herself the next morning as she dressed for class. She knew that, since she was now officially engaged, she shouldn't have been doing anything with Harry. But last night, no matter how much the good side of her had told her it was wrong, she hadn't cared at all. The only thing that had mattered was kissing him. _And now because I was just being overly hormonal or whatever, I feel like shit._

Ginny walked down into the common room to see it empty, except for Ron and Hermione going at it on the couch.

"You guys, that's just nasty," she said. The two broke their lips away from each other long enough to look up at her.

"You're just jealous because you haven't been getting any action," Ron said with a grin, which was accompanied by a playful smack from Hermione.

"Shows how much you know," Ginny commented, leaving Ron looking confused about what that meant. Not bothering to waste her breath on explaining, she went off to breakfast, leaving the two of them alone to do whatever it is that they do.

"You look repulsed, Gin," Harry remarked as she sat down across from them at the Gryffindor table.

"Well I just saw your two best friends sucking one another's faces off, so yeah, I am a bit repulsed," Ginny stated, helping herself to some bacon.

"Well, people do that. Especially when they are dating like the two of them are," Harry replied. _Is it just me, or is he hinting at something here? _Ginny asked herself._ Nah, that's ridiculous._

"Yes, I suppose so," she said disconcertedly, trying to figure out where he was going with that conversation.

Since he didn't say more on the subject, Ginny let it drop and allowed her mind to wander back to her fiancé. Subconsciously, she found herself looking over at the Slytherin table in the direction of a particular blonde boy. She caught his eye and he smirked at her, and then airily went back to his conversation with Blaise Zabini.

The mail came and Ginny received a letter by an unfamiliar owl. She didn't open it, not wanting Harry's vigilant eyes to read it, should it be from whom she suspected. Quickly, she finished eating and rushed out of the hall with a hasty goodbye to Harry. As soon as she was alone in a corridor that was rarely used, she sat down her bag and pulled out the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Since we are due to be wed in two days, we may as well start talking. We're going to be stuck together for who knows how long; it may as well not be total torture. Meet me by the Quidditch pitch after classes today._

_D.M._

Ginny sighed and put the letter back in its envelope. _Could there really only be two days left? _Not wishing to be late to class, she hurried off to transfiguration. The day dragged on terribly slowly, and Ginny found herself waiting for her final class of the day to end anxiously.

There would be no harm in what she did with Harry if she just went on and pretended that it had never happened. Of course, there was absolutely no need to inform Draco of what happened. Sure, he had done the same thing, but he would still be angry. She didn't want to ruin the civil sense they had started.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, class was over. Ginny practically ran out of the room, knocking over a skinny first year as soon as she got out the door. Since she wasn't entirely paying attention to where she was going, she literally ran into Harry on her way out.

"Oh, sorry," she said breathlessly. "I'd love to stay and chat but I really must be going." She tried pushing past him, but his strong arms withheld her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he requested, a small smile on his lips.

"I just have to go, I'm really sorry Harry," she said, managing to pull back and continue on her way.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Harry called exasperatedly after her. Not knowing how to reply, she kept going as if she hadn't heard him.

Once she got outside, Ginny slowed so that it didn't appear to Draco as if she had rushed to meet him. She quickly shoved her books into her bad and smoothed her scarlet hair. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to where he was leaning casually against one the Quidditch goal posts.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE CHAPTER!!! It's just what I have of this chapter. I'm going to rewrite this whole story at one point or another. I don't like how I made Malfoy all suddenly nice. So it shall be rewritten. Also, I plan on getting a new story up soon, so read that instead.

* * *

Part of Chapter Five

* * *

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"Draco," Ginny said softly with a nod of her head as he kissed the back of her hand lightly. "What do you intend for us to talk about?"

"Whatever you would like," he answered beginning to walk with her across the grounds towards the black lake.

"This was your idea, you come up with something," she insisted, staring at her feet. It was quiet for several minutes before Draco spoke again.

"Do you think they'll make us consummate our marriage?" he asked hesitantly.

"They'd better not, there's no way in hell I'm having sexual relations with you," she replied. Draco was taken aback by the sudden hostility in her voice, but refused to let that show.

"It isn't exactly something I _desire_ either," stated the Slytherin through gritted teeth. "I'd much rather dip myself in a boiling vat of basilisk venom than have sex with the likes of you."

Ginny pulled her hand out of his and moved away from him, standing at the edge of the lake, staring out at the water.

"What's your problem now?" Draco asked, coming to stand at her side. She took a few steps away from him before replying.

"Nice to know how much I repulse you."

"You pretty much said the same to me, Weaselette. I was simply sharing that the distaste for sex was mutual," he responded, not attempting to move closer this time.

"I didn't say I'd prefer boiling basilisk venom!" she exclaimed, turning on him and crossing her arms angrily across her chest.


End file.
